hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Schlacht um die Jaruga Brücke
Die Schlacht um die Jarugabrücke ist eine der vielen Schlachten, die während des Zweiten Nilfgaarder Krieges gegen die nördlichen Königreiche ausgefochten wurde. Die Schlacht um die Jarugabrücke ereignete sich während des Einmarsches der Nilfgaarder Streitkräfte in Sodden und Brugge und wird im Roman "Feuertaufe" ("Chrzest ognia") erzählt. Die finale Schlacht um die Brücke findet im Roman "Der Schwalbenturm" statt. Auf dem Weg nach Caed Dhu Geralt und seine Gefährten (Rittersporn, Milva, Cahir und Regis) hatten bisher erfolgreich Konfrontationen mit den Kriegsparteien vermeiden können. Auf ihrem Weg nach Caed Dhu gerieten sie aber unfreiwillig in diese Schlacht. Sie beabsichtigten die Jaruga nördlich zu überqueren und hatten zunächst Glück, als sie eine versteckte Fähre entdeckten mit der sie übersetzen wollten. Dann wurde diese aber von Soldaten angegriffen. Eine Umkehr war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr möglich, da sich mittlerweile am anderen Ufer ebenfalls Soldaten befanden. Deshalb fuhren die Gefährten außer Schussweite der kriegerischen Parteien auf der Jaruga weiter. Als sie die Brücke über die Jaruga erreichten erlitt Milva eine Fehlgeburt und musste von Regis versorgt werden. Damit niemand auf die beiden aufmerksam wurde starteten Cahir und Geralt ein Ablenkungsmanöver und griffen in die Schlacht ein. Die weiße Königin Bereits bevor die Gefährten die Jaruga überquerten hatten ihnen Flüchtlingen von der "Weißen Königin" erzählt. Eine tapfere Königin mit weißem Haar die eine Armee erfolgreich gegen die Nilfgaarder führt. Allerdings konnte ihnen niemand sagen um wen es sich handelte. Nachdem die Königin Meve von Lyrien und Rivien ihre Armee verloren hatte, erhielt sie Verstärkung durch viele Freiwillige, unter ihnen Zwergensöldner aus Mahakam. Es gelang ihnen bis nach Angren vorzudringen. Ihre Guerillaarmee befreite Bauern, die von den Nilfgaardern gezwungen wurden, für sie zu arbeiten. Königin Meves Armee zerschlug die feindlichen Truppen und wuchs durch immer mehr Freiwillige schnell an Stärke an. Die Königin entschloss sich nach Westen zu ziehen um gegen Nilfgaard im besetzten Sodden zu kämpfen. Zwischen den Fronten Bei der Brücke in der Nähe vom Roten Stapel stationierte Meve einige Truppen um den Rückzug zu sichern. Leider stießen sie auf starken Widerstand durch die Nilfgaarder, die sie gnadenlos bis hinter die Jaruga verfolgten. Die Lyrier hatten als letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit eine Fähre an der Jaruga versteckt mit der die Königin sicher über den Fluss gebracht werden konnte. Zum selben Zeitpunkt erreichte Morteisens Kampftruppe die Jaruga und griff Meves Truppen an. Die Lyrier mussten den Rückzug antreten und waren gezwungen, die Königin mit der Fähre in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur handelte es sich bei dieser Fähre ausgerechnet um die, die Geralt und seine Gefährten zuvor in Besitz genommen hatten. Meves Leute eröffneten das Feuer auf die Diebe. Rittersporn erkannte das Banner der Angreifer, versuchte jedoch vergeblich, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie keine Feinde waren. Die Gruppe entschied sich ans Südufer des Flusses zu fahren. Dort warteten allerdings bereits Nilfgaarder Truppen, so dass sie gezwungen waren, die Flucht auf dem Fluss anzutreten, ohne den Ufern zu beiden Seiten zu Nahe zu kommen – bis sie die Jarugabrücke erreichten. Kampf um die Jarugabrücke Meves Truppen wurden weit vor dem Flussufer von den Nilfgaardern angegriffen. Die Königin selbst kämpfte an vorderster Front mit und erlitt schwere Verletzungen im Gesicht. Dennoch gelang es ihnen langsam aber sicher zur Brücke vorzudringen. An der Brücke setzten die Nilfgaarder der lyrischen Infanterie stark zu und zwang sie zum Rückzug. Geralt und seine Gefährten hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Brücke erreicht, konnten aber auf keiner Seite des Flusses an Land gehen. Um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, gingen Cahir und Geralt in die Offensive. Cahir, der Erfahrung als Kommandeur hatte, ergriff das Kommando über die fliehenden Lyrier und befahl ihnen zum Gegenangriff während er und Geralt selber zum Angriff auf die Nilfgaarder stürmten. Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, die Lyrier erneut zum Angriff zu bringen, so dass die Nilfgaarder in Bedrängnis gerieten. Mittlerweile hatte Meve mit ihren Truppen die Brücke erreicht. Angesichts der Überzahl durch die feindlichen Truppen von beiden Seiten traten die Nilfgaarder den Rückzug an. Die Brücke war im Besitz der Lyrier, die sie auf Befehl der Königin zerstörten und somit den Nilfgaardern die Überquerung des Flusses verwehrten. Für Geralts beherzte Initiative auf der Brücke schlug Königin Meve Geralt zum Ritter. Er durfte sich nun offiziell Geralt von Riva nennen. Geralt hatte nie vorgehabt, in diesen Krieg einzugreifen, geschweige denn für eine Seite einzutreten. Es war für ihn eine Feuertaufe – er wollte für Ciri durchs Feuer gehen. Er stand nun mitten im Feuer, allerdings in einer Schlacht, an der er nie vorhatte teilzunehmen. en:Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga it:Battaglia per il Ponte sullo Iaruga pl:Bitwa o most na Jarudze Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Streitkräfte